


Podfic: Lies, Neckties, and Ballistics by China_shop

by malnpudl



Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Ersatz accents, M/M, Mod gift, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, really, Fraser. What's with the lack of firepower? You looking for early retirement via the graveyard?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Lies, Neckties, and Ballistics by China_shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts), [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts), [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lies, Neckties and Ballistics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127829) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



With gratitude and love for all three of you lovely mods, because you are entirely made of awesome. <3

Mediafire download links: [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/luzleij53lv9397/%5BdS%5D_Lies_Neckties_and_Ballistics_by_China_shop.mp3) OR [M4B Audiobook file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5x4hs39j1nj1amv/%5BdS%5D_Lies,_Neckties,_&_Ballistics_by_China_shop.m4b)

Archive download links: [MP3 file](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015020704.zip) OR [M4B audiobook file](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015020702.zip)

Length: 44:43  
File Size: 60 MB

Many thanks to Boxofdelights and Seascribe for invaluable beta assistance.


End file.
